


the woman i call sister

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, kidnap aftermath, polyspace babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: as much as they fight, americato and nebula are siblings, and that's not something they'll forget.
Relationships: Americato & Nebula Goodspeed
Kudos: 5





	the woman i call sister

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a loose follow up to my story "i don't want to be here (yet i am)". anyways nebula and americato CAN get along on occassion rip

Their parents just turned in, but Americato is still awake. 

It took ages for their parents to calm their sister down enough to get her to sleep- Nebula bursting into hysterical sobs the first time their Father tried to go check on something, how terrified she was of being alone for even a minute. 

Once she had calmed down she had apologized sheepishly, the pain medicine kicking in as she lay in the infirmary on a cot, mumbling to their mother as Quinn stroked her hair.

It’s not as if Americato was eavesdropping or anything, because they _weren’t_. It was just… sibling concern, that’s what. As much as Nebula grated on their nerves, they wanted to be sure she was safe.

Even if she _did_ hate hybrids. Whatever. They were sure it would go back to the normal fighting and snarking at each other as soon as Nebula’s leg was healed and she was ready to run back to her career.

For now though, Americato wanders the ship as quietly as possible, waiting for their adrenaline from the rescue mission to wear off enough to allow for sleep. It hadn’t been half the challenge they had been prepared for- three men against their family? No sweat. 

The worst part of the rescue was when Nebula got shot in the back, honestly. She had started losing blood so quickly, hanging onto their father and sobbing until she had lost consciousness. And then she had gone limp, and it had been a mad dash back to the ship. They had to use a defibrillator on her and-

Americato shuddered, wrestling their thoughts away from the thought of what might have happened if they hadn’t been able to get as close to the warehouse as they had been.

But everything was fine now. They were on the Crimson Light, with the Mechataur close by (locked up tight, they had specified with a _look_ at Little Cato). The family was all together. Nebula was-

Nebula was _screaming._

No one could have come onto the ship- everything was quiet. No sensors, nothing had been detected. Americato turned on their heel anyways and sprinted all the way to the infirmary.

No one was there. Everything was okay. Americato took a deep breath to keep calm, then hesitated.

Nebula was sitting up on the cot, cradling her leg and sobbing, her hair covering her face. She hadn’t seen Americato. Which meant they could just turn and leave if they wanted to. No one would blame them- it had been ages since the days where they and Nebula got along. They _almost_ didn’t remember a time where they weren’t at their sister’s throat. 

That was a lie; Americato had plenty of good memories with their sister, before her lust for fame and popularity had gone to her head. They could also remember plenty of times they had seen Nebula cry, and it was never quite like this.

She was sitting there, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and it occurred to Americato that in every interview they had seen their sister in she was alone. Since she had moved out, Nebula had probably been pretty isolated. 

Maybe that’s what made Americato soften. Maybe it was the hope that they’d be able to eventually repair their fucked up relationship, because they were _family,_ damn it, even if Nebula was selfish and they were hot tempered. 

Whatever it was, Americato crossed the room and sat down on the cot. They gently pushed Nebula’s leg out of where Nebula had it pulled to her chest, because holy shit, it was _broken_ and that had to be uncomfortable. 

And then they pulled Nebula into a hug.

It took a long moment, but Nebula’s sobs stopped being quite so loud, and then she hugged them back.

“... You’re safe now.” Americato said after a long pause. “You’ve got the whole family here, and I’m pretty sure Mom and both our dads are gonna send you back with at _least_ three weapons each.”

Nebula made a noise that sounded like a choked laugh, and Americato smiled a little, patting her back.

“Mer, I-” Nebula began.

“Don’t.” Americato said bluntly. “Just… don’t say anything. We fight a lot, and we might not _like_ each other, but you’re my sister and I do love you, even when you’re being all prissy and stuck up. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nebula said after a moment. “... I love you too.”

Americato hummed in acknowledgement, and stayed until Nebula stopped shaking.

Maybe they were going to be okay.


End file.
